Synchronicity
by CandyFiend
Summary: A long, long time ago, a dragon terrorized the world. Each year, a diva was sent down to appease it. A sister was sent down to be the diva. They grew older, and the brother sets out on a futile quest to save her as she grows closer and closer to death.
1. Synch Prequel: DIVA

Synchronicity

Hello! I've decided to work on this, as well as Ninjaloids. School might get a bit in the way, but I'll do my best to update both.

I don't own Vocaloid.

Chapter One: Synch Pre: DIVA

A long time ago, there was a dragon. This dragon terrorized the country of Crypton, demanding a beautiful and pure singing voice and a dark guardian for it's cave at the bottom of the world. The two kingdoms, Utauloid and Vocaloid, agreed, and each offered up one of their own as a guardian and a diva.

From Utauloid, there was Kasane Teto, the most beautiful, fair singer in all of their land. The Vocaloids took a girl, Hatsune Miku, and using their darkest magics, created a mask to turn this lighthearted girl into a monster of person. The two girls, light and darkness, were offered to the dragon.

The dragon was satisfied, and took the girls to his cave, for Teto to song forever and Miku guard him for as long as he lived. The happiness lasted, for a while. Teto sang, but, as she sang, she began to fade. Her voice withered until she could no longer sing. She was diseased, dying, and the dragon could do nothing to help but ease her suffering.

With Teto a scorched, lifeless hag, Miku attempted to fill both positions. But although her body and mind had not aged, her voice had decayed to the point of insufferable screeches. She yearned to satisfy the dragon, and seeing the dragon growing more agitated and temperamental, she set it free.

Vocaloid and Utauloid were once again terrorized by the dragon. And so the process continued. Next was the haughty daughter of a minstrel, Neru Akita. She died quickly, as Miku was enraged that they had sent a girl with such a similar voice to her younger selves'. A drunkard with a slurred, broken voice wandered into the paradise at the end next.

Unsatisfied, the dragon killed her. Finally, the kingdoms came up with the perfect voice. A small, innocent twin girl was ripped from a life of happiness to slowly waste away in the Paradise of Light and Shadow. As the girl grew, so did her brother.

And so the adventure begins…

I know it's short, but you can only write so much prequel.

Reviews are helpful. If you want to submit a character for me to incorporate in the story, I need plenty of villagers and guards. I hope you'll take this chance to interact with my story.


	2. Synch One: Looking For You In the Sky

Synch 1

Len had traveled with his misfit band of outlaws, ex-nobles, and knights for months. There was still no sign of Rin. They had searched everywhere. Even the places they least expected her to be. Still, no luck.

Kaito's sarcastic comments were getting to him. Len was irritable and tired nowadays, and longed for home. Gakupo was skilled enough, but he was easily preoccupied with women. He sighed. He'd never understand the strange nobleman.

Traveling everywhere had gotten them nowhere, and Len was contemplating giving up. Even if he did find Rin… would it be too late? Diva's had notoriously short lives.

He hated to think about it. So he pressed on… for now. His companions, he saw, were just as frustrated. But they stayed with him. It seems he has a pity party following him.

Not that he wasn't grateful for their company, though. He wouldn't admit it… but, he really couldn't get anywhere without his friends.

Len kept looking for Rin.


	3. Synch Two: Paradise of Light and Shadow

Synch 2

**Time skip! :D**

* * *

The cave. They'd finally found the cave. At the end of the world, there was a cave. This is where the dragon was. This is where the dragon's lady was. More importantly… this is where Rin was.

But Len suspected he didn't have much longer to live. The dragon and the dragon's Lady were attacking them, cave shadows pulled them down. Poisonous gasses floated off mushrooms scattered around the cave.

Meiko was delusional. The gasses had convinced her that enemies were everywhere. She swung her sword wildly, screeching. It terrified Len.

Kaito was attempting to shoot the dragon's Lady. He wasn't a very good shot, though, and now Gakupo was injured. Kaito was tending to Gakupo now, defending both of them with his gun.

It was just Len fighting. He was heart-poundingly, maddeningly alone in this fight. He did what came naturally to him. He charged the dragon's Lady.

Lady caught him coming. She swung her rusted and heavy iron bar, catching him directly on the head. Blood pouted from the wound. Len sank to his knees.

His vision was blurry. Breathing heavily, the mushrooms fumes clouded his brain. Shadows seemed to rise from the ground. He clutched his sword tightly, but could do nothing.

Until Rin appeared to him.


	4. Synch Three: Requiem of Spinning World

Synch 3:

**Second to last! Yes, I'm well aware that there are only 3 Synchronicity songs, I just wanted to write a happy epilogue. :)**

* * *

Rin, glowing like an angel, appeared in front of Len. Rin took his hands, gently, warmly. Len felt relaxed, as his vision faded in and out. He was suddenly aware of cold metal on his chest. His pendant.

The bass pendant that matched Rin's treble. If this were a hallucination… Len would be unhappy. If this was reality, he would rejoice. One word told him all he needed to know:

"Brother…"

This was Rin, his Rin, his little sister. They would escape together, and be happy. He hoped. He noticed Lady's mask had shattered. She seemed stunned. And now, when the dragon approached them, she went to them.

Lady arrived just in time. The dragon's fire pressed against the human shield she made out of herself. Her body glowed red as her skin blistered. Then, seconds later, the barrage of fire stopped. Lady disintegrated into a pile of small, black ashes. The dragon's eyes dulled as the great sword wound on it's neck, a bleeding gash.

Meiko stood next to it, trying to catch her breath. She gave the twins a smile- a true smile. She was sane again. Kaito was clutching Gakupo, looking scared out of his wits. Gakupo, however, just looked annoyed.

Len smiled, clutching his twin. His head ached, he could hardly see, and he had never felt happier. He saw Rin's radiant smile as he dropped off to a peaceful sleep.


	5. Synchronicity Epilogue

Synch Epilogue:

Meiko was reinstated as captain of the guard. Len was her second in command. Kaito took an interest in education, finally, and went to school. Gakupo was reunited with his wide and children.

And, on a more personal level, Len and Rin finally had each other. At first, it was awkward. Rin had lived in a cave for thirteen years of her life. She had much catching up to do, with family, and with technology. She had many suitors come to her in during the spring.

Of course, Len always chased them off. Except one. Surprisingly enough, Kaito was married to a very nice young woman named Sweet Ann. Their child was named Oliver. Oliver was Rin's exact age, and looked very similar to Len.

Len agreed when he asked. Oliver and Rin were happily dating, and Len supported them all the way. Gakupo and Meiko visited often, but Kaito didn't visit as much since he'd started school. No one minded, though. They were all planning a party for when he returned.

Rin was singing, much to the chagrin of Len, Gakupo offered his mansions grounds for the location. Meiko had awkwardly offered to stage entertainment. Len was in charge of decorations. Oliver was helping Meiko, offering to showcase his birds.

They all anticipated the day when Kaito would return, for good. And even then, even in bad times, they were happy. Because everyone had someone, in the end.

* * *

**Hooray for happy endings. :)**

**Woohoo!**

**Yeah, they are kind of short. But I felt bad for not ****updating so I just quickly wrote all of these for anyone reading these.**


End file.
